Rewind
by 4Type
Summary: Alison has returned to Rosewood after being missing for the past 2 years. She reconnects with all of her old friends. This includes Emily, a girl who was in love with Alison since before she disappeared, but what happens when these feelings return along with her old friend?
1. Back at Rosewood

**This story takes place after Alison returns home. In this fanfic there is no A, and Alison was actually kidnapped like how she said to the police in this recent season of PLL. I hope you enjoy. (By the way, some parts of the story will be identical to events that have happened in the actual show, however it will not be anything substantial.)**

Alison stared with a blank face at the building in front of her. The words Rosewood High School stared back at her. Her mind wandered aimlessly through the memories of the school she once ruled. The lies she told, the people she hurt, the lives she ruined, everything came back up in the form of nausea.

"I don't think I can do it," Alison gripped her bag tightly.

Aria replied, "you can. I know you can".

"Yeah. We'll be right here for you the whole day," said Hanna, reaching out her arm to console her longtime friend.

Alison spoke again. "But what happens when classes start, huh? Alison began to stutter. I'll be all alone and I don't know if I even remember where my classes are, and when the bells rings I have to navigate through the halls again and I don't think that I can make it." A tear formed in her eye.

"I'll walk you to and from your classes. Just wait for me," said a tall girl with long, black hair, and tan skin that resembled sweet caramel.

"Thanks, Emily."

Emily nodded. Another girl, Spencer, stepped in front of her, blocking her view from Alison.

"We'll see you at lunch, Alison," Spencer stated before walking into the building.

Aria and Hanna slowly followed Spencer into the building all while looking back at Alison as she eventually faded out of sight.

"Em, I'm scared. I can feel everyone staring," Alison whispered.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone's just shocked. I am too," Emily replied.

"How much longer until school starts? I've kind of forgotten the schedule." She focused her eyes at the concrete ground on which she stood.

Emily remembered everything that Alison had missed out on. Her school, her family, and even her own birthdays. She probably didn't know that they had passed. She probably didn't even know what month it was. Alison had disappeared when she was 15, and came back over 2 years later when she was 18. She's been back for a month and nobody has had contact with her since. Not even her closest friends. "We only have 5 minutes. We should get going."

Emily walked forward, motioning Alison to walk with her. Every eye in the area was directed towards the two girls. Alison was officially back at Rosewood.

* * *

"Where's Spencer?" Alison asked the moment she sat down at a table in the cafeteria. Aria, Emily, and Hanna all sat down with her.

"I think she's a little uneasy about this situation," Aria replied.

"She doesn't trust me. She most likely doesn't even want me here."

"No that's not it," Hanna said.

"What else could it be then? You saw her eyes when I came to school this morning. She looked anything but happy." Alison abruptly stood up, "I knew it was a mistake coming back here. Nobody even wants me back." She turned her head and gazed into Emily's eyes.

Emily stared back noticing the sorrow within Ali. She opened her mouth, but before she could speak she was interrupted.

"Not even you, Emily," Alison said before she rushed out of the cafeteria.

Only Emily knew what she really meant. For Alison knew about how Emily once felt about her.

* * *

Emily walked to her neighbor's house. It had been a long time since she walked there to meet a friend. Her legs stepped towards the front door. Her right arm raised to the wood, and her hand switched to a fist. She knocked once, hesitant on knocking twice before she did. A tall man with grey hair opened the door.

"Oh hey, Mr. DiLaurentis," Emily greeted the man.

"Hi there, Emily. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. Still a little bit in shock. Um..." She shook her head, "Is Ali here? I wanted to talk to her."

"Yeah, she is but I think it be best if she rested. You know, it being her first day back and all."

"Dad." Alison appeared at the top of the stairs. "It's okay."

"But, Alison."

"Please. I need my friends."

Alison's father nodded his head and moved out of the way to allow Emily access to their house. She walked inside and took a quick glance at Alison in her salmon colored tank top and white pajama shorts that were striped blue and pink stripes. Emily removed focus from Alison and directed it to the steps as she walked up them. Alison turned around and slowly moved to her room. Emily followed, lagging behind. She walked through the doorway, and Alison closed the door behind her.

"Your room looks the same. The exact same actually. It doesn't look like anything has been moved since you came back."

"It doesn't feel like my room. It feels like i'm borrowing it from a friend. I clean up after every mess I make. I put things back the way I found them. I even question if it's okay for me to wear an outfit."

Emily looked around the room. "I didn't see you after you left at lunch today."

"Yeah, i'm sorry. I left after that. I just couldn't stand being there anymore."

"Baby steps. You'll just have to take it slow."

"I guess so. Listen, Em. I'm sorry for..."

"It's fine," Emily interrupted her. "It's in the past."

"My whole being is the past. When I come back, so does it. When I kissed you back then I..." She was interrupted again.

"I don't want to talk about that. It's okay. All that matters is that you're back here and you're safe."

Alison began to cry, "But, Em."

"Don't worry about it. I got over it. So do you feel like inviting the rest of the girls over?"

"No. I don't really feel like a crowd tonight after the events at school."

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

Alison reached out towards Emily's hand and grabbed it. "Wait," she said.

Emily jumped at her touch. She turned her head to look at her hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but I want you to stay here."

Emily contemplated the idea. She hadn't spent the night with Alison since the night she disappeared.

"Okay. I'll call my mom."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

* * *

"Ali? Are you awake?" Emily asked, looking up at the ceiling of her friend's room.

She didn't speak, but instead replied by rolling on her side to face Emily.

"Do you think things will return back to how they used to be?

Alison was silent for what seemed like a few minutes for Emily, but then she spoke, "I don't want them to be".

"What do you mean?" Emily let her head slide across the pillow to look back at Alison. Her friend's eyes closed and her breathing went steady. "Ali?"

She didn't answer.

**There's the first chapter. I hope I can get the motivation to keep this fic going on for awhile. Last year around this time I wrote another one and all of a sudden I stopped updating. But I'm excited about this couple so I hope you'll be seeing some updates from me. I'm 17. I'm going to be a senior in high school. I'm obsessed with PLL. Let me know if there's some things you want me to change in my story or give me ideas for events that will happen. See you next chapter!**


	2. Hiding in the Library

**Heeyyyy welcome back. I don't have too much to say except that i'm writing whatever comes to mind while i'm actually writing it so I apologize if it's all over the place, but I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"I have to run home really quick." Emily rose from the edge of Alison's bed. She messed with her hair to fluff it after having flattened it from sleeping.

"Will you wait for me? We can ride to school together."

"Yeah. That sounds good. You should go downstairs and get something to eat."

"I don't think I can stomach anything."

"Seriously, Ali. Get something to eat, please. You need your energy."

Alison let out a deep sigh before heading towards the hallway outside her room and eventually to the staircase. "After you," she motioned with her hands.

* * *

Third period had just ended. Alison left a room labeled CHEM LAB and stood there waiting for Emily to escort her to her next class. A girl with long, dark hair appeared next to her.

"Oh my god, Em, I don't remember classes being so long. I nearly fell asleep 3 times, but Mr. Clark wouldn't let me. He said I needed to..." She stopped speaking the moment she turned around to face the girl. It wasn't who she was waiting for. "Oh, Spencer... I thought you were Emily."

"She had to talk to her coach. There was an issue with her application to Stanford. I was asked to take you to your next class instead."

"Oh okay. Well, it's history. Shall we go? I don't want you to be late to your next class."

Spencer nodded and walked down the school's hallway without saying a word. She didn't flinch once and her eyes never moved from the wall.

"Spencer, why have you been avoiding me? Aren't you happy i'm back?"

"I'm not sure how I feel. I don't want to be your puppet again. I don't want any of us to be manipulated by you again."

"Spence..."

"I know that you've been on your best behavior since you got back, but I won't let it fool me. I know for a fact that you're going to go right back to how you were before you were kidnapped. You'll be back to the old bitchy self that you were when you ruled this school and you will not stop until you do again."

"Spencer," Emily appeared around the corner. "What are you doing?"

Alison was leaning against the lockers. She was scared, clutching her bag up against her chest and staring at the ground.

"I wasn't doing anything I was just talking."

"No, you weren't just talking you were attacking her. Hasn't she been through enough?"

"Oh come on, Em. Can't you see that she's just trying to get sympathy points? That sooner or later she's going to control each and every one of us again? You can't tell me that you don't think it's true."

"The only thing that I know is that you're out of line, Spencer. Come on, Ali." Emily looked over at Alison who was close to tears at this point. She reached out to touch her shoulder, but then Alison dashed out of sight with her bag still close to her chest. "Ali!" She looked back at Spencer with wide eyes and an angry expression, "just back off".

* * *

"You know, you're never going to graduate if you keep running off," Emily looked down at Alison, who was sitting with her head on her knees up against a bookcase.

"I know. It's a bad habit. You know, running away and disappearing."

"Why'd you run to the library?"

"It was always my favorite place in this school. The hundreds of books, the quiet, but annoying sound of the clicking from the computer, and the smell of the pages. I've missed it."

"You always have liked reading."

"It's not the only thing I liked. I liked spending time with you in here. I remember skipping class to hide between the romance and sci-fi sections with you."

"Yeah, you used to read me quotes from the books." Emily suddenly remembered that day. The day that they kissed in-between the two bookcases they were sitting in now. Alison read her a few lines from a book and they kissed. A few weeks later she tried to kiss her again, but Alison stopped her. Telling her it was only practice. Emily felt crushed after that. She was hurt, heartbroken, and humiliated.

"You know, Em. You were the one I missed most. I thought about you guys every day, but you... I thought about you every minute." Alison's face was still wet.

Emily stopped looking at her friend, and instead grabbed a book off the shelf and flipped through the pages, "and don't worry about Spencer. She'll get over herself eventually. We know that she's happy you're back. I know I am".

"Em," Alison grabbed her hand.

"Let's get you back to class, but first let's go wash your face," Emily stood up, and with her hand still being held onto she pulled Alison up to her feet and walked her out of the library.

* * *

_**Group Messaging:**_

_Aria: Ezra is out for the week. He's going to Hollis to teach a few classes. _

_Hanna: What are u missing him already?_

_Alison: Who's Ezra?_

_Emily: It's Aria's boyfriend, and also our english teacher._

_Alison: No way! Mr. Fitz? Wow Aria. I knew you could be rebellious sometimes, with that pink hair and all that, but I never knew you would go this far._

_Aria: It's not far at all. We met before I knew he was a teacher. We've been together for over a year. _

_Alison: Hey, no judgment. I mean I am for sure not one to talk. I've done some bad things before._

_Aria: Ezra and I are not a bad thing._

_Alison: Sorry, that's not what I meant. I'm happy for you. _

_Alison: Em, what are you watching? _

_Emily: What do you mean?_

_Alison: I mean what I said. I'm outside your house right now. Your room is flashing from the TV. _

_Emily: Why are you outside?_

_Alison: Just taking a little stroll. Let me in? _

* * *

**There was chapter 2! I know they are pretty short but I feel like if I write them longer then I'm going to run out of steam. Also, whenever the text is in italics with names in front of a colon then that indicates text messages. I hope you're still enjoying the story! Also, don't be too harsh on my writing! I'm not very good and I blame school for not teaching us how to write. ^^**

**See you next chapter! **


	3. Fashion Show

**Hey guys! I'm back for chapter 3. I was actually afraid that I wouldn't get past chapter 1, but here I am! My last fic that I did was completely first person POV and I wanted to try third person POV for this fic, but I'm finding it difficult to convey emotions and feelings in that POV. So i'm going to be transitioning at some points through different POVS. You guys will be able to tell so don't worry! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I seriously doubt you were just taking a stroll all the way to my house."

"You know, doctors say that everybody should walk for at least 30 minutes a day. It's good for your health."

"Come on, Ali. Why are you here?"

"Jeez, Em. What's got you so upset?"

"Sorry. It's just that my mom was a little peeved that I stayed out last night. I don't think she'd be too happy that someone's over so late and cutting into my school week schedule."

"Ugh. Mother's can be such a drag sometimes, but you've gotta love them. We take them for granted sometimes."

Emily sat at the edge of her bed, "How's your mom doing anyway"?

"She's finally getting back into her regular routine, or so I think. It was how she acted before, but she can still be pretty protective sometimes," Alison said as she sat down next to Emily. "Well, I won't make your mom anymore upset than she already is. Make sure you keep your window open though."

"My window? Why?"

"It's called a win-win situation. Your mom is happy I didn't stay long, and I get to climb the side of your house and crawl into your window. It's win-win! Actually, it's a win-win-win."

"What's the third win?"

"You get to have me for a few more hours," Alison winked and walked out of Emily's room. She could hear her friend saying goodbye to her mom and then closed the front door behind her.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I sat on the edge of my bed waiting for Ali to come up through my window. I wasn't sure if she would actually do it. There's not even much to grab onto to pull herself up. It's been over 10 minutes since she left my house. I decided to call out her name.

"Ali?"

I called out her name as I walked to the window. I whispered her name one more time when I stuck my head through the window, and there she was. Three inches from my face. My heart pounded and I jumped back in an instant, "Sorry!" I said.

"What are you waiting for? Pull me up!"

Ali's hand popped up over the base of my window. I grabbed her hand and attempted to pull her up. My palms were sweaty, so our hands slid right past each other.

"Please don't let me fall, Em. I already cut my leg on one of your branches."

"Sorry about that," I said as I reached out my hand again after having wiped it on my shirt. This time our hands gripped tightly and I was able to pull her up. She felt so light. Ali got her footing on my floor and sat down at the edge of my window.

"Do you have anything for this?" She pointed at a cut on her leg. It wasn't very long, but it looked deep.

"Oh yeah, your leg! I'll go to the bathroom and get something." My feet rushed to the door and to the bathroom. I opened the cabinet containing our band-aids and hydrogen peroxide.

"Emily, who are you talking to?" Mom had heard me talking to Ali.

"Nobody, it was just the TV," I said, tripping over my words.

My feet rushed back into my bedroom. Ali was cleaning the blood off of her leg with a tissue. Her tanned skin was glowing in the light from the moon. I stood still in my doorway, watching her. Her eyes met mine.

She whispered, "close the door. Wouldn't want your mom to hear us again, would you?"

I regained focus and shut my door. I tossed her the band-aids and hydrogen peroxide.

"You want me to put this on by myself? You seriously think I can do this by myself? That bottle full of stuff is going to sting like hell."

"It doesn't sting," I laughed.

"Yes it will! Here, you put it on for me and I'll put the band-aid on."

I rolled my eyes while chuckling at her ridiculousness. She straightened her leg as I kneeled down on the floor next to her. "I can't believe you just climbed the side of my house, and for what? So you can get injured?"

"No pain no gain," she smiled.

I couldn't help but smile when she did. It had always been a problem for me. Ever since we became friends I smiled when she smiled. I laughed when she did. I hurt when she hurt. I missed my friend more than I had realized.

"Why are you smiling? You haven't become sadistic now have you? A person who gets enjoyment through the pain of others?" Ali kept smiling.

"You bet. Watch out or I might push you out the window." I finished cleaning her cut. Ali unwrapped the band-aid and stuck it over her leg. She immediately sprung up after she finished.

"So what's in store for us tonight?"

"I don't know. As long as it's not too loud."

"You know what we haven't done for the longest time? A fashion show."

"Fashion show?"

"Remember when I used to come over and raid through your closet and drawers? I would match the cutest clothes and make you try them on, and sometimes I would find things that I liked and wear them myself. Come on," Ali opened my closet door. "Let's see what new things you've bought within the last 2 years."

I watched as Ali pulled every article of clothing out of my closet. I didn't know I had so much. It made me feel kind of bad since I hadn't worn some of this stuff for a long time. She rifled through everything that laid across my bed. Her hand lifted a dark blue dress from the pile. She draped it across my dresser and took off the leather jacket that she was wearing.

"Put on these. I can only imagine how great you look in this dress, and this jacket might look even better on you than it does on me."

I picked up the dress and jacket and walked towards my door.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around, "the bathroom. I was going to put these on".

"Oh come on. Don't waste your time and just get undressed in here. It's not like we haven't done this before."

It's true that we've seen each other naked before, but why was I so nervous to get undressed in front of her now?

* * *

**And there was chapter 3. As always I hope you guys enjoyed it enough. It's 10pm here in Texas and I was about to lie and say that it was time to sleep but who am I kidding i'm going to be up for another 6 hours at least. It's summer. :)**

**See you later!**


	4. Everything Bad for You

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was planning on writing the next chapter but then sometime around 4pm I started getting weak and my body was aching. It was all of the symptoms of me having a fever without the actual fever, so I went to bed way earlier than I usually do. About 7 hours earlier. Anyways I hope you guys think this chapter is okay! I'm going to continue with Emily's POV for this chapter at least.**

* * *

I pinched the hem of my shirt. Ali was watching me with furled eyebrows. I began to slowly pull up my shirt about an inch before Ali spoke to me.

"Has it been so long that you don't feel comfortable with me watching? Fine, i'll turn around," she sighed as she turned around, facing my TV that I had turned off when she first texted me. She turned it back on.

I quickly slipped off my shirt and my shorts to put on the dress. "Okay, turn back around."

Ali twirled back to face me. Her eyes glided down my body as she examined the dress on my figure. The corners of her mouth rose and tightened as if she was holding back a big smile. I couldn't help but get nervous. I crossed my arms to hide my body in defense. Ali stepped towards me with her smile still on her face. She lifted her arms and took hold of the straps on the dress. Her eyes landed on mine. I forced my eyes away and focused them on the TV.

"Anything good on?"

I guess she noticed. She reached her arm around me and grabbed the leather jacket that the took off and draped it on my shoulder. She then brushed the hair out from under it and brought it to the front.

"I was right. It looked so hot on you. Everyone's going to be jealous."

"Who's everyone?"

"Everyone at Noel's party. Did I forget to tell you? It's next week and this is what you're going to wear. He said to dress really nice because his new girlfriend is visiting."

"Yeah, you did forget." I still wasn't looking at her.

"Sorry about that. I guess i've just been distracted. Will you come with me? I've invited everyone else. Even Spencer if she ever decides to like me again."

"She will."

"Well, enough about that. Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

"Uh I can go grab some junk food. Candy, chips."

"Perfect. My dad keeps feeding me everything healthy so I can 'keep my energy', but it just makes me crave everything bad for you."

"Yeah, i'll just take this off and go downstairs." I hid myself behind the closet door and changed into a shirt and a pair of shorts. I finally calmed down after going downstairs and grabbing every piece of junk food I could find. My arms were full when I reached the top of the stairs. Ali came to help me put it down on my bedside table.

She let her arms fall to her side, "Where should we start?"

* * *

"Hey, Aria. Do you have those notes for English? You're the one person I know who can decipher Shakespeare," I asked.

"Yeah you can borrow them, but you're not going to really understand the text just from my notes. We can study together though."

It was just after English class with Aria, Spencer, and Hanna. Alison wasn't there because of a guidance counselor meeting.

Hanna jumped into the conversation, "do you mind if I come to study too? I don't get it either".

"Why don't we all just come and study at my place. My parents are having friends over but we can study in my room," Spencer had walked over after hearing us talk.

"Sure, that sounds good. So after school we go to Spencer's. Should we invite Ali?" Hanna asked.

I didn't want to put Ali through the same thing she went through with Spencer the other day so I tried to get her out of going. "Trust me, Alison know this stuff. She was always good with words."

"Okay, that's fine. I'll see you guys after school," Spencer walked away.

"Yeah, later, Em," Aria and Hanna left.

* * *

Everyone was at Spencer's house now. Her family was talking to some neighbors down the street so we went to her room. It was very clean and it always has plenty of room for the 4 of us. Even 5 of us if Ali were here.

"Okay I don't understand what half of these words even are. All Shakespeare did was add a few lets to the end of some words and it completely changed them and I don't understand it," Hanna complained. "I think I need a drink."

"You know, I think you're just trying to get out of actually working. You're not even trying to understand it," Aria closed her book. It was full of old plays written during the Elizabethan era.

"All i'm saying is I need a soda."

Hanna stood up to gather some drinks for the 4 of us. I was in her way so I stood up too. I sat down on the edge of Spencer's window. I could see Alison sitting on her bed from her window.

"I forgot that your house has a clear view right into Ali's," I said to Spencer.

"Oh, yeah you can."

"She reading the same play we are right now. Maybe we should have invited her, but I don't think you would have liked that much, Spence. You haven't been the warmest host."

"She's right, Spencer. You haven't been to welcoming to Ali. She's been through a lot and hasn't done anything to you since she got back but you've been treating her like some rodent who has infiltrated your home," Aria stood up.

"I know, guys. I'm just having a hard time accepting that she's changed. For the longest time she treated us poorly. I don't trust her yet."

"Well, I do," I said. I didn't really expect myself to say it. I'm not even sure if I meant it, but watching her sit there reminded me that not everything has changed. "She has changed. She is different and she will prove it to you." Maybe I was the one who wanted it to be true. Maybe I wanted her to prove it to me, but one this was for sure.

I still had feelings for her.

* * *

**And that's chapter 4! I'm so sorry that I don't edit my work after I'm done. I have this sort of anxiety thing I guess where I panic if I have to look over what I've done. I do some acting in my film class and I have to leave the room to even watch myself act even though people tell me it was good. My own work scares me so I'm sorry if there's any typos! Anyways it's 9pm here and it's still 6 hours until I usually go to sleep but because of last night I feel tired right now. I'm going to try to stay up late again. What can I say, I enjoy the late night hours. **

**See you later!**


End file.
